fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon Wasse
'Falcon' The number 2 most powerful mage in C.I.H. Some even see him as number one, but since he has never been able to defeat Doran he isn't officially number 1. ''Background This was about 80 years before the events of the Magic Games Tournament. Tor was since a young age raised to follow the perfect ideals in his village. He was raised to be a good, caring man who never did another man harm without reason. His village had a tradition though. The village’s guardian deity, the Prima as they call it, required a sort of sacrifice every one hundred years. He was chosen in a lottery, and was sent to the mountain where the Prima was supposed to live. What none of the villagers knew was that the Prima was actually a dragon. The dragons name was Falconia. And what had been twisted by many generations into a sacrifice, was actually an apprentice. Over the hundreds of years the village had existed the real meaning of the apprenticeship had been warped into the belief that it was to be a sacrifice. Falconia had been around when the dragons returned after their brief trip to the future. She was deeply touched by the stories told by the flame dragon Atlas Flame about the grand fight and the power of a Dragon Slayer, and how they could change the future. When Atlas Flame decided to grant his protection to a village of his own, she did the same and decided to train a dragon slayer every one hundred years to make sure something like the Apocalypse Gate event may be prevented easier in the future. So when Tor arrived at the Prima Capitale, the mountain they sent him, Falconia made him her apprentice. He was shocked at first and wanted to run away for a long time, but Falconias kindness warmed his scared heart and gave him a sense of belonging. She started teaching him magic and history after just a few days. Her Primal magic was unshapable by human hand, but to compensate for that the wise dragon had created another magic called, at that time, the Dragon Formations. Read on Magic for info on this. She trained Tor for fifteen years until he was the age of 30, when he ''graduated. His graduation was not a very happy one though. Falconia told him that she would soon die of old age. Just like Rogue and Stings dragons, she asked him to slay her. He could not bear it, so instead she used up what powers she had to cast a time-dilation spell on Tor that slowed his aging, saying "Live on. Live on until the great twist in time, and witness these events. Bring joy to the world and always stay true to your ideals. Live on to one day be among those who will change this world." ''The magic cast on him was a type of Primal magic, only usable by dragons or other higher dieties due to its unshaped nature. The magic utilized its pure properties to constantly rejuvenate his cells allowing them to divide more effectively, keeping his body in a more stable age state. It was not perfect though because of Falconias lacking powers, so it only slowed the ageing and did not stop it. After the death of Falconia he honored his teacher by naming the Dragon Formations Falcon Formations, and adopting part of her name in place of his own, naming himself ''Falcon. After these events he returned to his village where he met with his parents again. They were at first scared, but later came to accept the story he told them. He lived there for a while until the village noticed he was back. The village however did not believe the story, and threw him out on the basis of being a coward and running away and bringing bad luck to the village. After a very short goodbye to his parents, he left on his journey, Falconias last words ringing in his ears. He traveled pretty aimlessly, following his teachers wishes whenever he could. After a few months he happened upon a guild. The guild was called Fairy Tail. He decided to join them, and found a friend amongst the strangers. It was a new member too; he was a short person that had bright spiky hair called Makarov. He stayed in the guild for about a year, but he felt that he wasn’t accomplishing anything. So he decided to move on to be able to fulfill his goal for equality. Many called him preposterous and a day-dreamer, but Makarov remained positive and simply wished him luck. During several years he mostly worked as a freelance mage, following his goals where they took him and training to become a better fighter every day. He knew he needed to in order to grant his teachers wish, because even if age would not kill him a battle could. He trained in defense first, and gradually started implementing combat into his otherwise defensive style. Over all the years he perfected it, becoming what he is now. Some time after the events of the Edolas Arc he joined a fairly new guild called Cats in Hats. Once again. He found the members cunning, righteous and powerful enough to make a difference in the world. He decided to stay as a positive lead and to chase his goal, and to become more powerful as well. He has not yet had any more interaction with Fairy Tail other than watching them. Around the Key of the Starry Skies arc, the guild was involved in their own "arc". The events had nothing to do with Fairy Tail. They were loosely connected to the supposed "awakening of Zeref". These events will be explained in the main guild tab, C.I.H - Cats in Hats , in the future. Falcon has no Exceed follower, since he is not part of the Edolas prophecy. Falconia trained two more Dragon Slayers before Falcon, both being presumed dead at the current moment. ''Appearance and Personality Falcon looks like the age of 36, while actually being alot older. In fact, he is as old as 88 years in the current timeline. He wears a big, bulky, white coat with a high collar and arrow patterns on the rim and shoulders. beneath it he wears a simple, sleeveless white shirt and a pair of dark grey airy pants. On his feet he wears very high boots (all the way up to his knees) in black. His guild mark is currently hidden in an unknown location on his body. But he does wear a wide headband with the guild symbol on, but since it isn't a tattoo not many notice it as a guild symbol. He has long, spiky orange hair tied back in a pony tail, and a small orange beard. His eyes are pure yellow. He gives off the impression of a wise and thoughtful adult, and he is often very bright and happy. When agitated he simply becomes very calm, and in dire situations he puts more effort into concentrating on the battlefield rather than screaming and shouting. He enjoys reading books on ancient knowledge and magic on his free time, and enjoys speaking to this ages younger generations. Spells/Powers Primal Dragon Slayer Magic; used via the ''Falcon Formations. ''So first, what do i mean with ''Primal ''Magic? Primal magic is simply extremely powerful unshaped magic with no element. It is close to what Grimoire Heart call The One Magic, much like the number of Lost Magic out there. Since such magic is impossible to wield, he uses another magic called ''Falcon Formations ''to shape that primal magic into other forms. Much like Amaterasu , it utilizes different formations of magic circles and combinations of signs to produce different effects. Unlike Amaterasu it does not only conjure explosions, but instead creates different magical effects depending on the formula or formation used. For example, the first formation is used to shape the primal magic into an element. Combined with the 10th formation, a magic blade, Falcon can create a fire blade or an ice blade, depending on the chosen element. All formations have different effects up to formation 100. After that, each formation is a combination of several sub-100 formations. Only a Dragon Slayer like Falcon himself can combine Formations effectively, but any mage can use the non-dragon slayer specific sub-100 formations. The formations have a slight delay, but because of his skill after the years of training he's had they're not very noticable. The more complicated the longer it takes to build up though, meaning some formations are very slow. There are about 20000 formations in total. He may in theory be able to use almost any type of magic, but his psyche limits his theoretical power. There are certain spells he prefers and is skilled with, and he could impossibly learn to use '''all '''formations effectively. He prefers using Lightning and Light elements, but can on rare occasions be seen using other elements. His light and lightning looks slightly orange-ish because of the primal origin of the power used. This power has a big backlash on himself, due to the raw magic inside his body takes a big toll on him. Extremely lowered physical and magical defense. His body can sustain the normal amount of damage like any other mage, but when hit by something stronger than a rock his sense of pain spikes and he is knocked unconscious. This is because of the pure type of magic his body holds. The magic tares at him every second, so if his body is strained just a little more than it is now there will be a kind of overload effect and he will automatically fall unconscious. Due to this huge weakness he has adapted his fighting style to a defensive don't-get-hit style. Here's a description of all of Falcons most used formations: He's currently skilled with a total of 31 formations, most of which he still uses rarely or only in conjunction with others. ''Altering Formations *''Formation 1: Element -'' Used to give any spell the attribute of choice. Some spells cannot have certain attributes. *''Formation 2: Shape -'' Shapes the magic into a solid form. Combined with Element (F1), it becomes a type of Molding Magic. This is accounted since Falcon knows how to use it, but he doesn't. *''Formation 3: Adapt -'' Adapts the caster magic with another mages power, allowing for easy Unison Raid use. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. *''Formation 4: Divert -'' Changes the trajectory of magical power by twisting its path. Weaker version of Midnights Magic. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. *''Formation 5: Attract -'' Forces all magic power in an area to target the caster. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. *''Formation 6: Breakdown -'' Breaks down the magical particles of a spell, causing it to dissipate. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. *''Formation 7: Convert -'' Converts all magical particles of a spell to give it a new element. This is essentially the same as Element (F1), except that it converts the magical properties to another instead of adding a magical property to the spell. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. *''Formation 8: Expel -'' Expels all shaped magical particles from the targets body and their close vicinity. Pretty obsolete ability since Breakdown (F6) does the same thing except better. Does have its uses though. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. *''Formation 9: Consume -'' Dragon Slayer only. Consumes any unshaped, primal magical particles and converts them to magical power for the caster. Combined with Convert (F7) it can essentially turn any spell into the primal element and consume it. The strongest non-shaped formation with this combination (See Formation 102.) Weapon Formations *''Formation 10: Blade -'' Conjures an energy blade around the targets hands. *''Formation 11:'' Spike – ''Lights forms around the casters hands and shoots forth like a spike, spearing any enemies it hits. Unlike some of the Weapon formations, it cannot be cast with another target as the wielder. *''Formation 12: Fist -'' Conjures an energy fist around the targets hands. *''Formation 13: Sledge – ''Charges a targets foot with magic power, unleashing deadly blast when the target kicks. *''Formation 17: Wings – ''Dragonslayer Only. Functions like Natsu’s Fire Dragons Wings. Charges the casters lower arms with wide blades of magic power. Can be unleashed in a deadly torrent by the wielder when striking. ''Defensive Formations *''Formation 27: Redirect ''- Conjures a magic circle that absorbs all matter and magic that passes through it and redirects it to another magic circle placed elsewhere. This is one of Falcons most used spells due to its tactical and defensive power. *''Formation 28: Speed -'' Enchants the targets boots with light, enabling them to run hyper-fast. Similar to Laxus Lightning Bolt Speed. *''Formation 29:'' Block – ''Charges the air around the caster with magic. As longs as the casters Magic Power is higher than that of the incoming spell, it can block anything. But while blocking, all that magic power is used and consumed. The spells counters offensively charged magic with an equal or greater defensively charged magic in order to block it, therefore being able to block extremely strong spells in theory, but in doing so would drain huge amounts of magic power from the caster. ''Support Formations Falcon currently has no extensive training among these formations and does not use them often enough for them to be listed at the moment. When he does use them their power is very weak. Non-elemental Formations These formations use different types of non-elemental formations, most of them dealing with sound or light. Falcon currently has no extensive training among these formations and does not use them often enough for them to be listed at the moment. When he does use them their power is very weak. Space/Matter Formations *''Formation 50: Gravity - Conjures a gravity field, causing gravity to increase in different magnitudes and directions. Similar to Blue Note. *''Formation 51: Ground Change – ''Warps the ground around the caster into different forms. This spell uses extensive amounts of magical power to cause great change. For example, if he were to create a pillar like Jura, his power would be drained a lot. This power is not designed to warp the ground into big changes, since it is not a type of Earth Magic. It’s use in ''Formation 123 ''is the strongest and almost only use Falcon has of this spell. *''Formation 54: Platform – ''Compresses space to form a platform to stand on. Can be moved to create a sort of flying disc, which is too slow for combat but useful for travelling. Falcon likes to give the disc the light element for aesthetics. ''Ice Formations Falcon currently has no extensive training among these formations and does not use them often enough for them to be listed at the moment. When he does use them their power is very weak. Flame Formations Falcon currently has no extensive training among these formations and does not use them often enough for them to be listed at the moment. When he does use them their power is very weak. Lightning Formations · Formation 72: Lightning Leap – ''Uses lightning to speed up the casters jump, making it extremely fast. Even if it is not a specific combination, it can be combined with ''Formation 54: Platform ''to move through air. Moving repeatedly in the air exhausts a lot of magic power due to casting and recasting spells, making it unconventional if not absolutely necessary. Falcon prefers to use ''Formation 28: Speed ''rather than this, since its magic usage is smaller and it accomplishes pretty much the same thing. This formation is only used for things like surprise attacks. ''Light Formations Formation 84: Holy Power - ''Strengthens the targets next spells power by doubling the magic power used to cast it, but also doubling the power of the spell. This spell takes a fair bit of magic power to cast itself, so it is mainly used when Falcon feels the need to defeat his enemies in one strike, or when he need to aid a otherwise weak ally. He also likes to combine his spells with ''Formation 1: Element ''to give his powers the Light element. ''Dark Formations Falcon currently has no extensive training among these formations and does not use them often enough for them to be listed at the moment. When he does use them their power is very weak. Earth Formations Falcon currently has no extensive training among these formations and does not use them often enough for them to be listed at the moment. When he does use them their power is very weak. Destruction Formations *''Formation 100: Beam - Conjures a big formation of magic circles similar to a cannon around the casters hand, which can proceed to fire a huge blast of power at the casters command. The strongest sub-100 attack. ''Dragon Formations *''Formation 101: Dragonslayer Beam -'' Just like formation 100, but combined with formation 1 to give the blast additional power. All magic used by Falcon has dragon slaying properties, this spell is simply called “Dragon Slayer Beam” because of its increase in power and its limitation in use. Dragon Slayer only. *''Formation 102: Consume Spell - Formation 7 and 9 combo. Uses Convert (F7) to change the property of the magical particles in a targeted area/spell into Primal Magic particles. Then uses Consume (F9) to eat the Primal Magic particles to relieve its casters wounds and fill their magic power. This spell requires the caster to cease all actions while ''“eating” ''the magic, which takes about 5 seconds for most spells. He can consume spells while moving, but casting magic is not possible. Consuming takes about 3-4 seconds longer if moving. *''Formation 106: Spear – ''Combines two casts of ''Formation 11: Spike ''and an element, creating a great piercing spear of magical power. Takes about 3 seconds to prepare. Lacks in power compare to Beam or Dragonslayer Beam but is quicker. *''Formation 123: Gravitational Terrain Trap -'' Flips a large areas gravity to launch subjects into the air. While they are in the air, caster causes the terrain to erupt into spikes. For the last step caster turns gravity back around and increases it by ^10, smashing subjects into the erupted spikes. The first delayed formation in the list, takes about 10 seconds to prepare making room for dodging if the area is small. *''Formation 150: Beam Rain -'' Formation 100 and 27 combo. Caster shoots the Beam (F100) into the Gate (F27). Instead of leading it to one exit gate, caster creates several both beneath and above any desired targets. Beam the proceeds to thoroughly cook them up when exiting through all the designated exit-gates. Power decreases for each additional exit-gate. Takes about 10 seconds to prepare as well. *''Formation 199: Shining Storm-Dragons Breath - ''This spell serves as Falcons personal Breath attack. By combining F1 - Lightning, F1 - Light, F100 - Beam and F84 - Holy Power he creates a beam of pure light and lightning capable of utter destruction. This spell takes the most magic power of all his spells, and is rarely used unless he's at ''Dragon Power 6 ''or more. When casting it, he forms F100 inside his mouth while casting F84 and 1 with his hands. He then lifts his hand to his mouth, letting the unchanged Beam out. The beam fuses with the elements and the Holy Power and overloads, blasting an area in a cone in front of Falcon with Lightning and Light. *''Formation 200: Dragon Powe''r - Dragon Slayer only (duh). Has 30 stages. Each stages takes 10 seconds to prepare. For each stage, casters power, speed, durability and reaction times are greatly improved. At stage 6 it passes Stings White Drive in power. At stage 20, it passes a normal dragon slayers Dragon Force Mode. At stage 30 it caps. This is essentially Falcons Dragon Force mode. At stage 20+, all formations sub-200 are completely instant. Power increases until stage 30. Stage 30 is also known as Ascension. It takes a total of 300 seconds (or 5 minutes) to reach Ascension. Up to stage 6 caster is able to move freely and cast other spells, but after that the caster is completely immobile and unable to sustain any enchantment or spell effects at all. Any damage taken in stage 20+ is permanent and '''unhealable'. These stages are really risky, but insanely powerful. It is to be noted that those spells in this list that act like enchantments (notably weapon formations) are limited to one enchantment of each type at once. For example, he can only enchant one target with one type of weapon ''at once. He could only enchant himself with one or two swords, but never on sword and one fist. The same goes for allies. He can never enchant both himself and an ally with swords or with ''Formation 28: Speed. All types of formations below ''F100 have 9-10 formations each, except for Elemental Specific ones that have a total of 5 each. 'Weaknesses' *Concentration. Falcons abilities take a large amount of concentration and awareness, as well as magical power, to perform. If one of them would fail he would be in very big trouble. His extensive knowledge and training helps him to a limit, but it cannot compensate for everything. A key to defeating Falcon is to break his concentration, wear out his Magic Power or distract him. *Fast and Cunning opponents. Since the power of the opponents attacks don’t really matter since he's so defensively weak, fast opponents are an obvious weakness. He himself can be fast, but opponents that are faster (Racer and Jet, most notably) could easily catch up. Cunning opponents that can figure out his fighting style and behavior are also a great threat to Falcon. If the enemy mage predicts one of his moves and counters it effectively, he is with a lack of words: screwed. *Extremely lowered physical and magical defense. His body can sustain the normal amount of damage like any other mage, but when hit by something stronger than a rock his sense of pain spikes and he is knocked unconscious. This is because of the pure type of magic his body holds. The magic tears at him every second, so if his body is strained just a little more than it is now there will be a kind of overload effect and he will automatically fall unconscious. This is why he formed his defensive fighting style since he has to keep himself from getting hit completely. This means that any opponent just has to land one strike to defeat Falcon. *Sense of Righteousness. This is normally seen as a positive trait, but in this case it can sometimes prove negative. Since he is against hurting anyone who has a chance to walk the path of light, he prioritises disabling most opponnents rather than utterly annihilating them. This means that Falcon very rarely fights on full offensive power since he does not want to mortally wound another human being any more than he would want to hurt himself or his friends. Actions during Important Events'' Falcons actions during some important events (mainly those involving Fairy Tail). *Lullaby arc. Falcon was fighting for his life against some giant monsters in some giant forest somewhere. He got his ass handed to him and ran away - at least according to Doran. *Phantom Lord arc. Falcon was travelling around at the time in an unknown mountain chain. According to him he was on a quest, but not many trust him with that since wizard normally do not get jobs unless they're in a guild. *Tower of Heaven arc. Falcon started having some interaction with the Council due to an early encounter with Doran. He considers joining the Rune Knights, but decides against it in the end.He does not interact extensively with Doran at the time, but enough to recognize him when they both join the guild at a later time. *Oracion Seis arc. Falcon and Doran were tasked with aiding the Rune Knights when they were about to move in during the Nirvana events. They arrived to late since Fairy Tail and their alliance finished the job. Falcon left almost the instance he arrived and did not interact with either the Knights, Fairy Tail or Doran at the time. *Edolas arc. Because of earlier connections with the council, Falcon was tasked (and paid, of course) by the council to investigate the strange hyper-increases of Ethernano increases all around Earthland to find their purpose. He didn't find anything other than loads of strange craters and an angry smallfry Dark Guild that fetched him some more additional money when he turned their leader in. Shortly after the events of the Edolas arc their guild, Cats in Hats was formed, and Falcon joined about a month after its forming. * Category:Dragon Slayer Category:C.I.H - Cats in Hats Members Category:Characters Category:Male